The present invention relates generally to the front end systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a unified analog input front end apparatus and method.
Many specialized circuits exist to measure specific types of signals. The diversity of these circuits makes it difficult to plan exactly what quantities and which types should be included in a particular application. This is especially the case for an application that requires re-use on different types of platforms, such as on different types of aircraft.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a unified analog input front end that can be utilized for different types of applications and on different types of platforms.